


Bruises

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Bruises, Crying, Digital Art, F/M, Limited Color Palette, Mommy Kink, Riding Crops, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: A snapshot of a session between Gertrude Robinson and Gerard Keay.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).




End file.
